Custom:Scars
If you met Scars, how would you react?(Remember, he has horrible red scars all over his bald head and always carries knives) Run, scream and flee in terror Be frozen with fear Wet your pants Offer him all your valuables Ask him on a date Scars is a secondary protagonist in The Atomist, and a good friend of Vaurien and Mahrous. He accompanies them in their many adventures. Description Standard Variation Scars has black legs, mostly plain, except for 2 rips n the left legs, showing flesh. His upper body shows a black suit, with a white shirt underneath and a blue tie. He has a plain black cape, and his face is light nougat, with a cocky expression. Over his head is a motorcycle helmet, with a trans-red visor. Resistance Soldier In this variation, Scars has the same black legs, but without rips. His torso depicts a reddish-pink tunic, with faint silvery lines on it, 2 metal and leather armor straps in an X on his torso. His face has a more stern expression and he wears a thick, squarish helmet. He holds an Ensorcer shield on his left hand. Background Scars was born around the same time as Vaurien, and in the same neighborhood of Norloch. They became fast friends and experimented with many types of magic. He passed his Trials of Initiation with flying colors, and along with Vaurien, intended to rise through the ranks of the Sorcerer Military. Note: He chose his name, Scars, because as a child, a srocerous serial killer assaulted his parents, and gave Scars long, jagged scars on his head that prevent him from growing hair and cannot be healed. After he settled, he became an Elemental and joined the ranks of the Ensorcers. He had a successful career, rising to the rank of Ensorcer General, allowing him to enforce sorcerer law and made him on par with a Hold Commander, like Vaurien. He was a military man for nearly 78 years, and was on the verge of being promoted to a Sanctuary Defender, the highest miliary rank possible. At around the same time, he discovered his love for water, and left the Ensorcers to begin deep mastery of water. He trained as a deep master of water for 43 years, with the Neptunites, a reclusive grop of water-worshipping hermits. It appeared that he would stay this way for a long time, calling it his 'penance' but was convinced by Vaurien that to serve this self-imposed penance for an unknown 'crime?' to help the world selflessly. He returned from isolation, and discovered his talent for creating charmed and enchanted objects. He was especially talented in tailoring armored clothes. During the War against Death, Scars manufactured armor and helped improve armor and weapons used by soldiers. He briefly took his old rank of General to replace General Scalar, until he was replaced by General Winter. Eventually, he fell in with Vaurien and Mahrous' plan to contact life and get her assistance. He and Meta delayed a small army of Uruks pursuing Vaurien, but the Uruks simply left a few to distract them and circled around. During the Final Battle against the Generals of Death, he was an honorary commander,helping devise tactics to invade Dominus' territory. Eventually, after the day was won, he resigned his temporary commission. Instead, he joined Vaurien and helped train Mahrous. He was part of many of their later adventures. Powers and Abilities Scars was a skilled and powerful warrior, with knowledge of many different fihting techniques and weapons. In addition to his incredible combat skills, he was a deep master of water, and could summon, dispel, push, pull and command water in may ways. He was incredibly gifted. Gallery of Variants